inochafandomcom-20200213-history
Guide
This is the guide for new members who may be unfamiliar with Pokémon Jade. Its purpose is to give you a quick overview of the project as well as letting you know which ways you can help. Starting Out This project has been built up and created by Team Jade, inspired by Pokémon Sage of 4chan's /vp/ board.. This is /vp/ makes a game, not /vp/&reddit&kotaku&youtube&tumblr make a game. If someone has skills that are valuable to the project, they are appreciated, but in general having a rush of newcomers who, for the most part, normally come in, feel that we should be obligated to add their idea or concept, and then leave. That wastes our time, and if these newcomers vote in surveys they then throw off the balance of our community and the majority. Try reading the wiki and the forum before you ask any questions in the thread. Most of the time the answers can be found in either one of those places. The wiki allows anonymous edits; it is highly suggested you include a summary of what you changed, and, if applicable, the number of the post in thread that warranted the change. Do not be argumentative just because you think you have some great idea that we need to add, even once the Pokédex is finished, or it doesn't make sense in our location, or anything. This is a group endeavor, and the last thing we need is more unpleasantries. If someone insults you or your idea, whether it be here or in the thread, just ignore them. Constructive criticism is not an insult. In addition, we are not trying to duplicate GameFreak's mistakes. If your reasoning about anything is that "GameFreak has done it and we should do it too," instead of "This is a legitimately good idea that we should incorporate," think about your idea a little harder. But this also isn't an excuse to disregard every idea that is suggested. That said, we are really trying to capture the spirit of Pokémon games. We want to make this a fun and enjoyable experience for any Pokémon player. What You Can Do If you can draw, we need concept art for locations, art for the Gym Leaders and Elite Four, sprite pose sketches and trainer art. If you can sprite, we need Pokémon front and back sprites as well as icon sprites, custom map tiles, items, animations for custom moves, trainer and NPC sprites and user interfaces for the game. If you can map, layout sketches, area drawings, gridded designs and especially fully fledged RPGMXP maps are needed for almost all routes and towns. At some point in the future we may also need Pokémon overworlds. If you can make music, we need custom sound effects, music and cries. This page shows links to the SoundCloud pages which have music already made for the game. We also need Pokédex entries as well as stats. Some Pokémon still need Level-Up, TM/HM moves, Move Tutor, and Breeding moves. For all of these things, remember to post them in the thread before updating the wiki. Silence does not mean approval. Pokémon At this point we have not completed our Pokédex. New Pokémon can be accepted pending approval from the team. ' Certain Pokémon may be in need of revision. If you wish to revise a Pokémon, post it in the thread or message the team. The following Pokémon are still open for minor changes to be submitted:' * Ask in a thread to find out for how long these Pokémon will be eligible for minor changes. The Game We are making an RPG Maker XP game with Pokémon essentials. Sprites are to be 96 x 96 and emulate the 4th Generation (DPPHGSS) style. This means few highlights and little to no dithering. When making your sprites use a Pokémon that has a similar size as a model to ensure it looks proportional. We are in need of tiles for the overworld as well, current mapping assets are here. The current demo of the game is here. Try the Region and The Plot pages for more information. The Wiki In general before you edit anything on the wiki you should post in the current thread. Remember, silence doesn't mean approval. Minor things such as grammar and spelling edits can be done without asking the thread. Always fill out the "edit summary" field so that others know what you have edited. If you see vandalism on the wiki you can either refer to the Removing Vandalism page or message an admin.